Hot drink, hotter blonde
by Futae
Summary: Kise travaille comme barista dans un petit coffee shop de quartier à Tokyo. Alors qu'il s'apprête à fermer l'établissement suite à une tempête de neige particulièrement violente, un rescapé de la météo fait irruption dans la boutique, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur... physique et humaine. [light Aomine x Kise] [AoKi] [OS] [CADEAU SURPRISE POUR LAWIKI !]


**Salut à toutes !**

 **Un "OS" surprise (inspiré par la baisse des températures actuelles...) dédié à ma Lawiki chérie, qui compte énormément pour moi !**

 **Rien de bien extravagant, ni même d'extraordinaire, juste un petit texte tout simple qui vient du coeur et qui, j'espère, suffira à redonner le sourire et la motivation à qui de droit...**

 **Il fait trop froid en ce moment... brrr... et on a tous besoin de se réchauffer le corps et l'âme, non...?**

 **Léger Aomine x Kise, son couple fétiche pour beaucoup de _fluff_ !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Il était presque vingt-trois heures et au vu de l'afflux conséquent de clients, (ironique : il n'y en avait pas un seul...) Kise et son collègue envisageaient de faire quelques heures supplémentaires. (ironique, encore une fois : ils comptaient plutôt fermer boutique en avance.) La faute à la neige, sans doute. En effet, une bonne grosse tempête – la première de la saison – s'était abattue sur Tokyo et cet événement météorologique conséquent avait découragé les clients potentiels de sortir de chez eux. Quant aux rares consommateurs encore présents en début d'après-midi, ils avaient déserté le café, dès l'apparition des premiers flocons tombant du ciel, pour éviter de se retrouver bloqués dehors.

Mais alors que Kise papotait comme à son habitude et que Kuroko – le collègue en question – terminait de faire la vaisselle, le carillon de la porte d'entrée les tira de leur petit train-train.

Kise se tourna vers la provenance du bruit, pour découvrir non sans surprise, un homme. S'était-il égaré ? Il fallait être taré pour sortir à cette heure-ci et dans ce froid. Enfin, le blond ne jugeait pas hein, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce beau et grand brun à venir ici, au lieu de rester bien au chaud chez lui ? Bon... peut-être venait-il tout juste de quitter son boulot et qu'il s'était donc laissé piéger par la quantité ahurissante de neige qu'il n'aurait pas remarquée avant de partir.

Oui, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable selon laquelle ce type serait venu quérir refuge ici.

Probablement n'avait-il aucun accès visuel sur l'extérieur et il se serait fait surprendre, tout simplement.

« Psssst Kurokocchi ! »

« Oui Kise-kun ? »

« T'as vu le mec qui vient d'entrer ? » Chuchota le blond à voix basse.

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Il est tellement grand que les chaises du café ressemblent à du mobilier de maison de poupée comparées à sa carrure. »

« Hihi... oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Il est même plus grand que moi. »

Et pourtant Kise toisait les un mètre quatre-vingt dix, ce qui était déjà exceptionnel pour un asiatique, de manière générale.

Le gars venait de s'installer à l'une des tables justement, préférant une banquette collée à l'un des radiateurs au fond de la salle, plutôt qu'une chaise trop petite pour lui.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va prendre ? » Souffla Kise, fasciné.

Il fallait dire que le blond avait passé presque toute sa journée à désespérément attendre le chaland. Un peu d'action était donc la bienvenue ! Et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit en tant que narratrice un peu plus tôt, ce mec était franchement bien foutu, enfin, d'après les critères de Kise. Grand, donc, plutôt baraqué, (sûrement un sportif) la peau mate et la démarche féline, il avait tout pour plaire à l'étudiant blond qui arrondissait ses fins de mois en bossant à temps partiel dans ce petit café d' _Ikebukuro_.

« Je n'en sais rien, Kise-kun. » Avoua le second employé à la présence fantômatique, qui s'en moquait carrément pour être franc.

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux - bon, plus de la part de Kise, il est vrai - que de s'amuser à deviner ce qu'allait consommer chaque client. Kise tenait même un carnet planqué sous le comptoir, qui relatait le nombre de bonnes réponses de chacun et leur attribuait donc des points. En fin de semaine, lorsqu'il faisait les comptes, Kise récompensait le gagnant par une des pâtisseries faites maison de la pâtisserie française réputée qui avait élu domicile en face de leur boutique. Et en tant qu'étudiant en psychologie, le blond ne se trompait que rarement. En effet, il était assez doué pour cerner les gens. Du moins, le pensait-il réellement, se sentant conforté par un nombre de victoires assez révélateur. (surtout révélateur du fait que ses autres collègues ne participaient quasiment pas, mais soit.)

« Je parie qu'il va choisir un café bien noir ! C'est totalement le genre de gars à faire ça, avec cet air ténébreux et dur à cuire ! Dis, est-ce que ça te dérange si c'est moi qui vais prendre sa commande et le servir ? »

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait commencé à se dandiner, en signe de nervosité mais également d'excitation. Le fait que ce mystérieux client porte des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient la moitié de son visage n'y était sûrement pas étranger non plus et Kise mourait d'envie d'apercevoir ce qui se dissimulait derrière...

Ce beau gosse avait tout du client grincheux, difficile à satisfaire et exigent, mais bizarrement, ça ne dérangeait pas Kise ! Il avait même hâte d'aller se frotter à lui...

« Si tu veux. » Répondit évasivement Kuroko, trop occupé à faire la vaisselle pour formuler une réponse plus élaborée.

Ce fut donc ainsi que, carnet à la main, Kise ajusta son tablier avant de faire son entrée en scène...

* * *

Lorsqu'Aomine était tombé par hasard sur ce petit coffee shop discrètement installé au coin d'une ruelle peu passante, il avait littéralement failli tomber également, en trébuchant sur la marche qui bordait la porte, dans sa hâte de trouver un abri pour fuir le froid. A ce stade, n'importe quel endroit chaud aurait fait l'affaire, il n'était donc pas très regardant sur le lieu dont il s'agissait et à cette heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche.

Le froid – non, le gel même – externe semblait lui sucer la pointe des mains et BORDEL, il espérait ne pas être en train de se choper une bonne hypothermie parce que là, il avait l'impression que ses doigts allaient tomber ! Or, il en avait besoin pour jouer au basket. Tout ceci aurait pu facilement être évité pourtant, mais bien-sûr, comme un con, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder la météo avant de ce sortir bosser.

Bon, à sa décharge, on pouvait lui accorder qu'il ne faisait pas SI froid que ça ce matin. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'un épisode neigeux s'abattrait en quelques heures et qu'il durerait dans le temps, couvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc. La voiture du brun était d'ailleurs restée bloquée devant le commissariat et il avait du la laisser là, emprisonnée dans la poudreuse. Parce que non seulement elle avait refusé de démarrer à cause du froid, mais en plus, il y avait de la neige jusqu'au niveau de la portière. Pareil, toute cette pagaille rendait les déplacements en bus compliqués et franchement, à cette heure où les métros se faisaient tout aussi rares, Aomine avait choisi l'option « _rentrer à pattes_ », comme sans doute pas mal de _salary men_ accros au travail ayant eu la bonne idée de quitter le boulot en même temps que lui.

Par chance, telle une oasis au milieu du désert urbain, Aomine était tombé donc sur ce café encore ouvert et il était entré sans hésiter.

Grelottant de froid, Aomine se drapa du mieux qu'il pu dans son blouson en cuir, pas vraiment adapté à la saison hivernale. Ses dents claquaient doucement et il leva un œil fatigué vers le menu, posé sur la table rectangulaire. Mais le déchiffrer était peine perdue, tant il avait la désagréable impression que même les cellules de son cerveau s'étaient laissées engourdir par les températures négatives...

… Mais après réflexion, ce n'était pas tellement son cerveau qui déconnait, mais bel et bien ce drôle de menu, aux intitulés et autres propositions étranges et peu évocateurs. Ce n'était donc pas totalement de sa faute et chaque nom de cocktails, plats ou boissons chaudes ne lui parlait absolument pas. Quelle idée aussi de faire ça, enfin, Aomine imaginait qu'il s'agissait selon toute logique d'une façon de se démarquer de la concurrence...

Lorsqu'un des employés – un serveur masculin blond – s'avança enfin vers lui pour prendre sa commande, Aomine enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, dans une dernière tentative de les réchauffer. Le brun ne lui jeta de toute façon qu'un coup d'oeil rapide, trop accaparé par son désir de simplement arrêter de trembler.

« Bonsoir, que désirez-vous consommer ? »

« Juste... » Il tenta bien de scanner le menu à nouveau, mais renonça aussi sec. « Donnez-moi juste le truc le plus chaud que vous avez au menu. Et avec de la crème ou du lait, de préférence. A emporter, merci. »

Mais le serveur ne répondit pas.

Alors Aomine ôta ses lunettes de soleil qui commençaient à se couvrir de buée à cause de la vapeur dégagée par le radiateur, pour capter le regard du serveur.

Cela lui permit d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le gars en question.

Blond, jeune, plutôt mignon, un regard en amande, de chat espiègle.

Non... rectification, _TRES_ mignon même...

C'était typiquement le style de mecs qu'on retrouvait dans les magazines pour minettes et pisseuses de moins de seize ans.

… Magazines que ne lisait naturellement pas Aomine, mais auquel il s'ordonna mentalement de feuilleter à l'occasion...

Mais soucieux de cacher son léger émoi, (ça pourrait lui coûter des problèmes, son commissariat se trouvant à seulement un deux pâtés de maisons...) Aomine fronça les sourcils, tentant maladroitement de se donner un air plus menaçant, afin de ne pas se faire griller.

« Bon, tu vas la prendre ma commande au lieu de rêvasser, oui ou merde ? »

Plus aimable, tu meurs. A croire qu'il avait laissé ses bonnes manières derrière les barreaux d'une cellule...

Malgré tout, Aomine s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été obligé de forcer le trait... Enfin, c'était sans mieux que de passer pour le pervers de service qui reluque des petits jeunes d'à peine vingt ans... soit dix ans de moins que lui, quand même.

« Dans ce cas... » Répondit l'autre de sa voix douce et enjouée. « ce sera une tasse fumante de Kise Ryota... »

« Et c'est sensé être quoi un putain de _Kise Ryota_ ? » Répliqua Aomine sur un ton un peu dur, décrétant que celui qui était responsable des noms de spécialités dans ce café devrait être abattu sur le champ.

D'une balle bien placée entre les deux yeux.

« C'est mon nom, idiot ! » Répondit patiemment Kise, pas vexé pour un sou, mais plutôt amusé par l'incapacité d'Aomine de percuter à sa petite plaisanterie.

Aomine grognant en voyant le sourire _Colgate_ du blond s'étirer encore davantage, si tant est que cela soit possible. Non mais, franchement, c'était quoi ce serveur qui semblait tout droit sorti du monde des _Top Models_ sur papier glacé ? Le jeune homme était presque... irréel et décidément beaucoup trop beau pour bosser ici. Quoique, encore une fois, c'était peut-être une manière de se démarquer de la concurrence...

… Et force était de constater que ça marchait sur Aomine, qui se passa une main sur le visage.

Maudit soient les serveurs blonds attirants dénués de tout talent pour le flirt !

Parce que ouais, ce Kise était définitivement en train d'essayer de le draguer !

« Peu importe... apporte-moi n'importe quoi à boire sale petit prétentieux, du moment que que ça m'empêche de geler sur place ! Assure-toi juste que ça suffise pour que je ne transforme pas en bonhomme de neige, c'est tout c'que j'te demande... »

Le flic ne rata pourtant pas la façon dont leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lorsqu'il rendit le menu à Kise... Il aurait même juré que le blond l'avait fait exprès, laissant même sa main en place une seconde de trop pour profiter de leur bref contact.

« D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait ! Et... quel est votre nom ? » Demanda poliment l'angelot blond.

Et comment résister à ce sourire si éclatant et innocent à la fois ? Aomine se demanda même si le blond se montrait aussi amical et séducteur avec les autres clients d'ordinaire...Merde, il était foutu ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'autre s'en rende compte !

« Aomine. Et t'as pas intérêt à en écrire un autre sur mon gobelet ! » Le prévint le policier, se confortant dans son rôle du « méchant flic ».

Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de cafés où l'on demandait le nom des clients, mais là, ce n'était pas franchement nécessaire, vu qu'il était SEUL. Aucun risque de le confondre avec un autre, donc.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une ruse de la part du serveur blond pour obtenir son nom...

« Aucun problème ! » Lui assura _Blondie_ , en s'éloignant...

… Offrant par la même occasion une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins, bien moulée dans un _jean slim_ qui flattait sa silhouette avantageuse... et que le policier aurait adoré lui arracher sur le champ...

Aomine secoua à nouveau la tête.

Encore un effet indésirable causé par sa vie de célibataire endurci...

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ne serait-ce que... flirté avec autrui ?

Quant à faire la bête à deux dos avec quelqu'un, n'en parlons même pas, Aomine aurait sans doute eu moins de difficulté à se rappeler de la date d'anniversaire de sa mère et ce, du premier coup... (ce qui, dans son cas, relevait de l'exploit, vous pouvez me croire sur parole !)

Son travail lui prenait énormément de temps.

De temps et d'énergie.

Et puis, on a connu mieux que le poste de police pour draguouiller. Entre les femmes battues, les petits criminels, les _dealers_ et les mecs bourrés, on ne pouvait pas véritablement parler de lieu propice au démarrage d'une romance... Et puis, même affectivement, son travail (enfin, sa vocation plutôt...) le cassait, avec toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait au quotidien.

Déjà que de base, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ça...

Sa meilleure amie le menaçait souvent en lui disant qu'il finirait vieux garçon avec ce genre d'attitude peu avenante envers les autres...

Alors c'était peut-être pour cela qu'Aomine se sentait si... _RECEPTIF_ ce soir...

A moins que ce ne soit encore à cause de ce satané froid...

Le genre de froid qui vous donne juste envie d'aller voir blottir sous la couette contre votre cher et tendre et de faire des galipettes pour vous réchauffer mutuellement...

Les doigts du brun tapèrent impatiemment sur la surface vernie de la table. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un gobelet bien chaud pour y poser ses doigts et y plonger ses lèvres. Juste ça et après, il se tirerait et essaierait se se sortir de la tête le sourire troublant du jeune blond, qui lui faisait un peu beaucoup trop d'effet pour son propre bien.

Leur propre bien, à tous les deux, pour être exact.

Mais d'un autre côté, même si Aomine savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette beauté dorée, il avait encore envie d'échanger quelques mots supplémentaires avec ce... Kise. Juste pour lui dire quelque chose de futile, comme le complimenter sur son choix de boisson, étant donné qu'Aomine lui en avait laissé le choix exclusif.

Cependant, il savait que ce serait totalement stupide.

Et intrusif.

Et inutile.

… Et en vrai, ça ne ferait de mal à personne...

Ce n'était qu'un petit flirt gentillet, sans conséquence...

En plus, ce pauvre Kise (à qui il avait tout de même assez mal parlé...) n'était en aucun cas responsable de la mauvaise humeur du brun, qui ne supportait pas le froid...

Ah demain, c'était sûr, Aomine ne se laisserait pas avoir ! Il prendrait une écharpe ! Non, tiens, il dormirait avec ce soir, même, pour être certain de ne pas l'oublier demain matin !

Mais la voix chantante de l'ange de lumière le tira de ses pensées...

« Et voilà : un Moka chaud à la crème fouettée pour Monsieur... » Kise gloussa en revenant vers lui, lisant ce qu'il avait écrit sur son verre. « … « _Je-porte-des-lunettes-de-soleil-en-pleine nuit_! »

Mouais, ok, c'était de bonne guerre. Aomine l'avait bien méritée celle-là...

Il avait du passer pour un gros ringard...

« Je les ai enlevées hein. » Précisa t-il, un peu vexé quand même. « Tiens, garde la monnaie. » Fit-il en glissant un gros billet fort généreux, directement dans la main de Kise pour payer.

… Et merde, en plus ce petit con avait vraiment la peau d'une douceur satinée... Aomine n'avait donc pas rêvé tout à l'heure...

Une peau douce et ferme que le basané adorerait avoir sous la langue, la couvrant de crème fouettée et...

PUTAIN !

STOP !

Il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose pour sa frustration sexuelle.

Se prendre en main par exemple... au sens propre du terme, pour commencer !

* * *

Kise soupira en voyant déjà ce bel homme sortir en trombes du café, comme pour lui échapper...

Observateur, le blond avait tout de même réussi à apercevoir un bout d'uniforme policier sous son blouson en cuir ouvert. Il avait alors hésité à lui apporter un _donut_ aux frais de la maison en plus de sa commande, mais d'une part, cela aurait pu être jugé comme plutôt moqueur, car finalement assez cliché et puis d'autre part, les _donuts_ étaient assez misérables ici... préparation industrielle oblige...

Mais pour autant le mannequin amateur ne se départait pas de éternel son sourire optimiste.

Et la raison en échappait complètement à un Kuroko intrigué.

« Tu as perdu Kise-kun. » Se plut-il d'ailleurs à lui rappeler.

« ...Hein ? »

« Oui, tu avais pronostiqué qu'il prendrait un café bien noir. Et sans sucre. »

« Ah non, je n'avais rien dit concernant le sucre ! Le sucre, c'est la VIE ! On en a tous besoin pour nous réconforter ! Surtout par ce froid polaire ! »

« … et c'est un mannequin qui dit ça. Je croyais que vous étiez tous des _nazis_ du régime... »

« Et bien, c'est la preuve que tout le monde peut se tromper Kurokocchi ! Moi, j'ai eu tort concernant le choix de ce client et toi, tu as des idées préconçues complètement erronées sur le mannequinat ! »

« Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu souris comme ça. »

« Oh, pour rien... Je viens juste de me rappeler que moi aussi, je préfère le chocolat... »

Mais son sourire s'agrandit à l'évocation du chocolat qu'il associerait à présent toujours dans son esprit au teint chaud de ce bel inconnu...

* * *

Ahhh... rien de tel qu'une tasse encore fumante pour se réchauffer les mains et le cœur !

Aomine se décida tout de même à prendre une lampée de la boisson préparée par ce beau blond. Son instinct de flic le poussa à se méfier, se demandant si Kise avait glissé un truc bizarre dedans... après tout, ce serait entièrement possible et ça expliquerait également le sourire un peu suspect du serveur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le liquide vint chatouiller son palais délicat.

C'était juste SUPER BON !

Un DELICE !

Tellement goûtu que ça en était presque criminel pour les papilles !

Le café se mélangeait bien avec le chocolat, lui conférant un léger petit goût amer subtil. La crème chantilly adoucissait délectablement la mixture et... est-ce que c'était une pointe de cannelle qu'il sentait également... ?

Mais le mieux de tout restait que ses doigts revenaient peu à peu à la vie !

Tout en buvant ce breuvage divin, Aomine posa le regard sur le surnom que Kise lui avait donné, encore écrit au marqueur sur le gobelet en carton et machinalement, il tâta ses lunettes de soleil, accrochées à la poche externe de sa chemise bleue.

… Et sous les lettres, Aomine découvrit un message qui fit bondir son cœur, (même s'il le nia plus tard quand Kise aborda le sujet...) laissant notre flic bourru profondément excité et aux anges...

Purée, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un ado à et de connaître ses premiers élans amoureux

Ce n'était peut-être pas le hasard qui l'avait conduit ici finalement... et Kise était l'ange qui lui avait donné le réconfort qu'il était inconsciemment venu chercher...

« _La prochaine fois, je vous donnerai quelque chose d'encore plus_ _ **BRULANT**_ _. Jamais plus vous n'aurez froid avec moi pour vous réchauffer. Signé Kise._ »

* * *

 **THE END :D**

 **Des bisous à toutes et ne prenez pas froid !**


End file.
